


The Alternative

by Lynds



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Edie Lehnsherr Lives, Edie Lehnsherr is peak mum, Erik is a Sweetheart, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kid Fic, M/M, May I offer you an Edie Lehnsherr for these trying times?, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Raven, Protective Erik, coronavirus lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Edie feels lucky to have two such kind and caring teenagers. With Jakob in Germany caring for his elderly parents during the lockdown, and her pulling long shifts at the store, she knows she can rely on them to look after each other.She just wasn't expecting their protective instincts to extend to two extra children, but now that the Xaviers are here, there's no way she's going to turn them away!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very cathartic fic for me to write. Lockdown has brought back a lot of memories of being very isolated with my abusive family as a teenager, and the thought of so many young people trapped in awful situations with their only escape taken from them is horrific. I keep imagining being trapped with my mum if the lockdown had hit 15 years ago or so.
> 
> So to appease my child self, I'm writing a wish-fulfillment. It's only 3 chapters at the moment, and I haven't got specific plans to continue, but if anyone has their own wishes that they'd like fulfilled in this universe, please let me know and I might be able to add a scene or two in! No promises, but I would like to try!
> 
> (also I have no idea how to get this into the fic but Edie and Jakob run the business together usually, hence why they've invested in a washer-dryer for their staff, because they're not only awesome parents but awesome employers!)

The drive home from the shop was always one of the worst parts. You would have thought dealing with entitled people whose fear was making them aggressive would be bad, and it was – but Edie had a resilient core that kept her going, kept the bland, pleasant neutrality on her face when the smell of worry and uncertainty was almost palpable.

That façade would last her through the decontamination process after her shifts. Remove the headscarf, change out of her uniform, throw away the gloves, load all the day’s clothes and facemask into the washer-dryer they’d invested in when all this kicked off.

The quiet routine of it would start to let the exhaustion seep in. By the time she’d waved goodbye to the last staff member, or hello to the manager of the next shift, she’d started to notice the dryness of her eyes, the ache in her hips, the sagging of her shoulders. And by the time she was half-way home, she was having to turn the terrible radio music up high just to stay awake.

It was only 8pm when she got home, but she’d been on her feet for ten hours, and dreamed of sleep. She pulled into the drive and lay back against the headrest, closing her eyes for just a moment. Erik and Ruth were already worried about her taking on extra shifts, but she was the manager. She couldn’t ask her people to take on work she wasn’t prepared to do.

She wished Jakob could be there. But that was selfish – he had to stay in Germany to help his parents, what with his father recovering from cancer. Jakob couldn’t even go near them himself, he could only leave groceries at their front door and wave to them from the street, just watching as his mother had to spray disinfectant on everything before even allowing it into the house.

Edie frowned at herself and shook her head. Enough of this moping! It was Erik’s turn to cook, and he always made delicious pasta sauces. She checked her smile in the mirror, then left the car.

She heard the raised voices before she even got into the kitchen, and frowned, picking up her pace. “-over here right this minute, Charles, I don’t give a shit about— Mum. Hi.”

“Erik,” she said. She paused on the swearing, then shook it off. “What’s going on?”

Erik held up his phone, his expression darkening. “Charles, my mother’s just got home. She’ll tell you exactly the same thing – come over right now.”

Ruth, standing closer to Erik than she ever would usually, crossed her arms and nodded. “Tell him, Mum, please.”

Erik held the phone out to Edie, who blinked and took it. “Charles?” she asked into the mic.

“Mrs Lehnsherr… I’m so sorry to disturb you, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Is he telling you it’s nothing to worry about, Mum? He’s such a damn liar!”

Edie flapped her hand at Erik, shooing him away. “You’re not disturbing me at all, Charles. What’s the matter?”

Charles took a deep breath and Edie waited, but the words seemed stuck in Charles’ throat. She glanced up at Erik, but it was Ruth who answered. “His mum threw a bottle at him!”

“Mama,” Erik said, and God it had been so long since he’d called her that. “I know we don’t have a spare room but—”

Edie turned back to the phone. “Charles, dear, you come over here right now. Your sister too. Would you like me to come and collect you?”

“I don’t… I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for—”

“Listen to me,” she said, gentle and firm, though her heart was pounding against her ribs. “Where are you right now?”

There was a heartbreaking little gulp over the line, and Edie’s worry magnified. She’d never seen Charles anything less than charming and self-possessed. Way too self-possessed for a fifteen year old boy, in fact. “We’re at the park,” he said.

“Good, that’s good,” she said, nodding. “Not far from us, now you two walk right over here and we’ll make a plan together over a nice cup of tea.”

“But social distancing—”

“I’m quite sure social distancing is outweighed by safety,” she said fondly. “It’s a chilly night, you can’t keep that little sister of yours out there for long. Are you on your way now?”

“Y-yes,” he said, and she could hear a little voice in the background, the words muffled. “Yes, we’re coming down now.”

“Good. I’m going to get some tea ready for the two of you, you stay on the line and talk to Erik, OK?”

She handed the phone back to Erik and quickly shed her coat and bag, setting the kettle on and the tealeaves into the pot. Ruth rushed out of the room and thundered up the stairs, off to who knew where. Erik was pacing up and down the hallway, still berating Charles in that way he had, the one that made him sound angry but really meant he was afraid for someone he loved. Oh, sure, he may not know it yet, but he adored that boy.

And who wouldn’t? Charles was an angel. In fact, he was what everyone wanted him to be, sweet and respectful to adults, funny and flirtatious with the girls, sporty and loud with the boys. And with Erik… he argued. Edie squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. A bottle. His own mother had thrown a bottle at that child, that _little boy_ who believed he must give everyone what they wanted just to be allowed in their presence.

There was a soft knock at the door and Erik hung up his phone, rushing to open it. Ruth ran back down the stairs. “Is it them, is it them?”

“Darling, it’s 8pm, in lockdown, who else would it be?” Edie muttered, nudging past her. Then she stopped, her jaw falling open. “Oh my God, Charles! Raven!”

“I’m going to kill her,” Erik growled.

Edie shook herself. “You will do no such thing, Erik, let them in.” She cupped Charles’ jaw and turned his face gently. “Ruth, get the first aid kit.”

“It’s really not that bad, Mrs Lehnsherr,” said Charles, sounding old and exhausted.

“Yes it _is,_ Charles,” said Raven, stamping her foot. Her eight-year-old face was tear stained and grubby, and to Edie’s horror she noticed she wasn’t wearing shoes. “Why did you tell her you did it? I didn’t _need_ you to lie for me!”

“Because I’m bigger than you, and she was already drinking, don’t be ridiculous, Raven.”

“ _You’re_ ridiculous!”

“Enough, children. Come on into the living room - Erik, can you move the boxes off the sofa? Sit down, Charles, let’s have a look at that cut.”

“It doesn’t need stitches,” he said quickly.

“And how do you know that?” Erik snapped, arms crossed.

Charles glared at him. “I play rugby, you know.”

Erik nodded. “Oh, I’m sure that’s the only experience you have.”

Edie rolled her eyes and pulled on gloves, dousing a piece of gauze in hydrogen peroxide and dabbing it on Charles’ head, wincing in sympathy as he squeezed his eyes shut. Ruth knelt down next to Raven. “Where are your shoes, Raven?”

“I don’t like shoes,” Raven said, her lower lip jutting out. “They pinch my toes.”

“That’s because you always wear your old ones, and they’re too small,” said Charles.

“The new ones are ugly, and they flop around when I walk! Mum didn’t even ask me what I wanted, she just bought the next size up.”

Ruth frowned. “You’re hurt too,” she said, catching at Raven’s hand.

“What?” Charles snapped, turning to Raven instantly. “Where? Show me. You said she hadn’t hurt you, what happened?”

“It’s fine,” Raven said, pulling her hand back and glaring at Charles. She tugged the sleeves of her too-large sweater down over the hand-print bruises on her wrist, and crossed her arms. 

“Raven,” said Charles warningly.

“It wasn’t today, alright? I’m not a liar!”

“Nobody is calling anyone a liar here,” Edie said, semi-sternly. 

Raven’s eyes glistened and she kept her gaze on Charles. “You know I wouldn’t lie to you,” she said, almost plaintively.

“I know,” said Charles, reaching for her hand. She wriggled across the sofa and pressed her face into his shoulder. Charles stared straight ahead, emotionless, and Edie went back to cleaning his cut. It was a few silent moments before she realised the little girl was crying silently, her shoulders just barely shaking with sobs.

Edie’s heart broke for both children. She turned to take off her gloves and scoop that little girl up into her arms and give her a long overdue cuddle, but Erik got there first. “Raven,” he said, putting his hand on her back. She flinched and Charles’ arm tightened around her a moment before he glanced an apologetic smile up at Erik. 

Erik ignored it. He stroked Raven’s hair back, and Edie felt a glow of pride as she noticed how gently he was talking, how he was copying the same rhythm she always used for him and Ruth when they were sad or hurting. “Raven, can I pick you up and get you to try some of Ruthie’s old pyjamas?”

Ruth nodded and shuffled closer. “Yeah, I think I’ve got two sets in a box somewhere with all my other too-small clothes. You wanna come see them? I bet they’d suit you, and they’d be more comfortable than Charles’ jumper to sleep in.”

Raven sat up a little, rubbing her eyes. She glanced up at the two of them, then at Charles. “Go ahead,” he said softly. “I’ll be right here.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“I won’t let him go anywhere,” Edie promised the little girl. “I’m just going to give him a plaster and then I’ll get some pasta ready for you both.”

“Oh, there’s no need, we’re absolutely fine,” Charles said quickly, his big eyes growing even bigger.

“Nonsense, there’s plenty for everyone - Erik, Ruth and I haven’t eaten yet so we’ll all have a big dinner together. It’ll be a party!”

Raven smiled. Ruth booped her nose and the smile broke into a sunny grin. 

“Are you sure? We don’t want to be a bother,” Charles said.

“Charles, if you don’t eat my food I’ll take personal offence,” said Erik, rolling his eyes and picking Raven up. 

Charles smiled genuinely at last. “And we can’t have that, can we?”

He sagged as soon as the others left the room. Edie sat for a moment, suppressing the urge to give him a huge cuddle. He’d always seemed so lost when she’d showed him any affection before. Small wonder, she thought, if this was what he was used to.

“Will you tell me what happened?” she asked at last.

Charles sighed and tangled his fingers together. “She’s… been difficult since lockdown started. She doesn’t like being told what to do and… I think she’s quite an anxious person, really. Underneath it all. I tried to do as much as I could, I can go to the shop in the village and I managed to get most things online… I even talked one of our neighbours into picking up a few things from the supermarket when she went. But sometimes she just needed to go for a big shop and she’d always come back so… _stressed._ And then she’d drink and just… usually I could keep Raven out of it, you know? She’s usually so good, she stays in her room until I can tell it’s safe for her to sneak out, and then we’ll go for a long walk, but she… this afternoon she sneaked into the kitchen to get the chocolate and she… she knocked one of Mum’s wine glasses off the draining board.”

Edie nodded as she listened. Charles’ back was hunched right over as he glanced up at her. “She’s not usually so clumsy, Mrs Lehnsherr, I promise. She was just nervous because she shouldn’t have been in there and knocked it over.”

“It’s fine, Charles,” Edie said, rubbing his shoulder. “Go on, dear.”

Charles took a shaky breath. “Mum and I both heard, but I was closer. I ran in and started to help her clean it up, but Mum was still so angry when she arrived. I said it was my fault, of course, and usually she just shouts at us and we clean it up and it’s _fine,_ you know? We’ll take our punishment, we know when we’ve done wrong. But it wasn’t enough this time… she started throwing other glasses on the ground at first and then…”

His words caught in his throat and tears started to fall. Edie sat on the sofa next to him and put her arm around his shoulders, holding him tight. He sat there and wept silently and hopelessly, staring out into space, exhausted. “I should have stopped her,” he said in a whisper. “I can, you know? I could have… taken the desire to hurt us out of her mind. I could have made her go back to bed, I could have just _held her still._ But I didn’t. I couldn’t _think._ Why did I not… she could have hurt Raven so badly!”

“She hurt _you_ so badly, Charles!” Edie blurted, unable to hold it back any longer. “And you froze because you were afraid, and shocked, and a _child_ attacked by someone whose one thought should have been your safety.”

“I’m not a child, Mrs Lehnsherr,” Charles said, a little huff of a laugh followed by a sniff.

“You are fifteen, aren’t you?”

“Nearly sixteen.”

“Yes, in July - that’s hardly near.” He looked at her in shock, as if the thought of her knowing her son’s best friend’s birthday was some sort of a miracle. “You are a child in every sense of the word, and your mother hurt you. That’s not acceptable. You understand that, right?”

Charles looked down at his hands, his hair falling into his face. Edie squeezed his shoulder gently. “You have a right to feel safe,” she said. “This is not just something I’ve made up, this is not simply a belief I hold. It’s one of the rights of all children laid down by the United Nations - all children have a right to protection from harm.” She stood and picked up the rubbish from the first aid session. “I would like very much to keep you and Raven safe from harm, if you would have me.”

***

Charles and Raven slept on the sofa-bed in the living room, curled up together, so small in the middle of the big mattress. Edie checked on them before climbing the stairs to check on her own children.

“Mama,” said Erik, and Edie sat opposite him on his bed. 

“It’s been a while since you called me that, _liebchen.”_

“Are they going to be alright?”

She smiled sadly. “My kind boy. I hope so.” She squeezed his ankle. “You know, I’m very proud of you - of both of you. You saw someone in need and you did the most you could to help them.”

“We can’t let them go back, Mum, we _can’t._ She’s horrible to Charles, all the time! She calls him names and screams at him. She’s even blamed him for her divorce! I think he believes her.”

“Poor boy,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Erik, listen, I will keep Charles and Raven as long as I can, but we can’t stop them from going home if they want to.”

“But--”

“No, we can’t, _liebchen,_ and you know it.”

“But you know Charles will think he’s imposing on us. He’ll leave just because he doesn’t want to be a bother, and he won’t believe me if I tell him he isn’t.” He shook his head and glowered off into the corner.

Edie bit her lip. “Then we’ll have to make sure he understands that he’s not a burden. Perhaps… hmmm… perhaps if we gave him chores to do around the house. Asked him for help. Him and Raven. That way they’ll feel less like guests and more like they are actually helping.”

Erik frowned. “Ruth and I can do the chores fine. We’ve been OK so far, haven’t we?”

“Yes, darling - but we want Charles to feel useful. It’s a very uncomfortable thing, having to sit inactive when others are busy around you.”

“I suppose.”

Edie smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. “Lie down and sleep, now. Knowing you, you’ll be up early wanting to spend as much time with Charles as you possibly can! It’s been so long since you saw him last.”

Erik’s cheeks pinked slightly. “Only five weeks.”

Edie murmured agreement and stood, flicking the switch as she passed. “Sleep well, _neshama sheli._ I love you.”

“Goodnight. Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Edie smiled and was sure she glowed from the warm joy in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon arrives.

Edie woke to loud voices and for a moment she was back _there_ and they were coming for her, coming for her family, they were going to kill everyone-- 

Heart pounding, she was snatching up the bag under her bed with all their paperwork, ready to grab the children and _run,_ when she heard what was actually being said. “Charles Francis Xavier, open this door! How dare you do this to me? Do you have any idea how bad this looks?”

She didn’t take a breath of relief, but in some way the fear changed to a cold determination. She ran down the stairs, stroking Ruth’s hair where she sat crouched at the banisters. “Mama, what’s going to happen?” Ruth whispered. 

“Call Mr Howlett, darling,” she said, pointing to the landline on the wall. 

“What about the police?”

Edie hesitated, then nodded. “OK, yes, both of them.” Better to get there first with the police, she supposed. She knew all too well how women like Sharon Xavier could make themselves look like the injured party.

Erik was sitting on the sofa bed with Raven wrapped tightly in his arms, murmuring reassurances to her. Charles was standing in the hallway, just to the side of the door, chewing on his lip. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered to Edie. “I didn’t know what to do… I’ll go but I wasn’t sure if I should open the door, I don’t want to put you in danger, but… oh, I’ve already _done_ that, and I’m so sorry--”

Edie cupped his cheek and hushed him gently. “I don’t need you to go anywhere you don’t want to,” she said. “I’ll deal with your mother. Don’t you worry.”

She opened the door and flicked the porch light on. “Mrs Xavier, what is the meaning of this?”

Sharon took a step back, tottering slightly. Edie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the woman reeked of alcohol. “I want my children back, you bitch,” she said.

“Your children came here because you hurt them. Now please, it’s three o’clock in the morning.”

“Hurt them? Who told you that? I would never hurt my children! They mean everything to me!”

“I can put you in contact with a family counsellor in the morning, but I really must--”

“Did Charles tell you that? You should know he has a history of lying… and between you and me,” she stepped closer, holding up her hand as if whispering a secret. “I think he uses his power to make people believe him. I don’t want him to get in trouble, but I think he’s got problems.”

Edie stared at her and resisted the urge to scream, or vomit, or cry. This poor child! How many people had this woman convinced? How many succumbed to the heinous play on fears of telepathy, fears of mutants? Edie had always harboured a quiet sort of pity for Sharon, a sick woman deprived of everything she’d ever known, thrown into what to her must seem like poverty. But this… this was cold blooded. Sharon knew exactly what she was doing.

She was trying to find the words to say _something,_ get rid of this horrible woman somehow, when Charles stepped past her and walked right out. He glanced up at Edie a moment, his big eyes sad and resigned. “I’m sorry for the bother Mrs Lehnsherr,” he said.

“Charles, no--”

The rest happened quickly. Logan Howlett pulled up in the driveway and got out, his eyes already narrowed, nose flaring. Edie turned towards him, and in that moment Raven pushed past. “Don’t go, Charles, she’ll hurt you again!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Raven,” Sharon snapped. “Come on, we’ve caused enough trouble for these good people.”

“No! I’m not coming with you! You’re mean and you hurt Charles!”

Sharon slapped her, a stinging crack that echoed between the houses in the still night air. Raven’s head snapped to the side and she crouched over, clutching at her cheek. The world hung on the moment, then fell.

“Don’t you touch her,” Charles snarled. He grabbed his mother’s shoulders and pushed her back, planting himself in front of his sister. “You don’t _touch_ her, she’s not yours, you leave her alone or I’ll… I’ll…”

“That’s enough, kid,” said Logan. He stood beside the boy, facing Sharon, who looked gobsmacked, so used to her demands being obeyed. 

“Charles, you--”

“You’re never going to touch Raven again,” Charles said, his fists clenched.

“That’s right,” Logan said calmly, and put a lit match to the end of a cigar. “The police are on their way, ain’t that right, Edie?”

Edie nodded. Sharon looked torn, glancing up and down the road. Then she laughed and tossed her hair back. “Well. There’s no need for that.” She curled her lip at Charles and Raven. “If you want them so bad, keep the little bastards. They can make a mess of your house instead of mine. Just don’t go crying to me when you want rid of the little freaks.”

Logan put his hand on Charles’ shoulder as Sharon turned and stalked off, her steps uneven. As soon as she was far enough down the road, Edie rushed down the stairs and crouched next to Raven. “My dear, are you OK? Let me see your face.” She lifted Raven’s tear-stained face up, turning it side to side. Raven’s lip wobbled and she pressed closer, and Edie wrapped her arms around her, rocking her and hushing.

“Mrs Lehnsherr,” called a voice from next door’s house. Edie looked up to see her neighbour leaning out of the first floor window. “I got it on video. If you need to give it to the police or social.”

“Thank you, Kitty,” Edie sighed.

“That’ll be a big help,” said Logan, nodding. He turned as blue flashing lights started up the road, and slouched off to meet the police pulling up to the kerb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edie and Logan talk in the aftermath

Edie made Logan a cup of tea and sat on the edge of the decking with a sigh. The sun was painting the dawn sky in pinks and blues, and Logan was pacing up and down the lawn, smoking and drinking intermittently, seemingly unaware of the scalding temperature of the tea. 

“The children are asleep,” she said at last, rubbing her eyes. “I’m going to call my work and take a day off.” She laughed softly. “Don’t tell social services but they’ve all fallen asleep in the same big sofa bed. Raven wouldn’t let go of Ruth, and Erik… I think he was planning to sit sentry while they slept, but…”

Logan glanced up at her and quirked a smile. Edie sighed. “I’m sorry for getting you involved, Logan.”

“Don’t be,” he growled. “I just…”

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips, then sat down beside her, his shoulders hunched. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asked, surprised.

“For believing them over her.”

“Well, of course I do! Surely anyone would--”

“No,” he said, staring out across the garden. “Most people will take the word of a parent over a child.”

Her heart ached and she put her hand on his shoulder, slowly so that he could sense her movement first. “Logan… I’m so sorry, dear.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m fine, Edie. I grew up and out of it. Just… knowing that there’s people around who’ll take a beaten kid’s word for it? That’s a damn good thing to know.”

She bit down the words, that she wished there’d been someone there for him. Logan was a quiet, solitary man, and a silent presence meant more to him than any words. 

He stood and took up pacing again, like he was building up the words to say something else. She waited patiently, rubbed her dry eyes, until he stopped. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his side. “Edie, if social… they might insist those kids go back with her. They’ve let them stay with you for now because they ain’t got any other family, but they might say a coupla mutants can’t stay with a mostly human family that ain’t registered fosters.”

She frowned, but didn’t disagree. What was right was not always what was done.

“If they try… I want to tell Charles to use his powers. And Raven too, maybe. Those kids… Raven can shapeshift into anyone she wants, even adults. And Charles could convince anyone of anything. I know it’s not right, I know it’s illegal, even. But they’d be free. And if you don’t want anything to do with that kind of deception, I get it, I’ll shelter them if they need it, but please--”

“Logan, of course,” she said, standing and taking his hands between hers. “You’re right, of course. I wouldn’t want them going back to a mother like that, yet I know it happens too often.”

Logan’s shoulders slumped. “Thanks. I just… I know I should trust people or whatever, I just… don’t.”

“That is understandable. I myself struggle to trust those in uniform.” She frowned. They had a lot of bias, the two of them. For the first time she wondered if these children would be better off with others, who had more open hearts or trusted more freely in systems and the overall benevolence of man. “We are what these children have,” she said, nodding her head firmly. “We will do what we think best for them, and I believe if we make all decisions by listening to our hearts, then we cannot go far wrong.”

Logan snorted and shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll leave the morality to you and Jakob. But I’ll be here to add some muscle when you need it.”

She grinned and patted his shoulder. “It is good we all know our strengths! Speaking of Jakob, I think he’ll be awake now. I’ll give him a call and explain everything to him. Would you like to stay and get some rest here rather than driving home?”

“Nah,” he said, draining the last of his tea. “The dogs’ll be wanting a walk. But you call me if you need anything.” He hesitated. “I know you probably know this but make sure those kids don’t open the doors for anyone but you. Keep ‘em locked.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Logan. Drive safely.”

He flicked a mock salute and let himself out of the garden gate. Edie stood for a little while longer, listening to the birds and the breeze in the trees, then locked the gate and made her way back inside.

The house had the heavy feeling of exhausted sleep and she yawned as she put both cups into the dishwasher. She peeked into the living room, just to check on the kids, but had to smile and lean against the doorjamb for a moment, just watching them. 

Ruth was lying closest to the door, on her side, one arm drooping off the bed and her mouth open with snores. Raven was tucked up behind her, her face almost buried in Ruth’s back. But Charles and Erik made Edie want to smile and cry and laugh all at once. Charles lay on Erik’s arm, cuddled into his side, while Erik clutched him in sleep, the determined little frown between his brows, as if he could protect his friend in his unconsciousness.

She was so proud of all of them. There were surely going to be hard times ahead, with many hidden wounds in the two Xavier children, but they would deal with them together, with love and patience.


End file.
